films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Periwinkle Misses His Friend
Periwinkle Misses His Friend is the 18th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Periwinkle_Misses_His_Friend?oldid=88073# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Felt Friends *Periwinkle *Squirrel *Plum (seen in photo only and cameo in the credits/debut) *Taxi (debut) *Tractor (debut) Summary Steve & Blue help Periwinkle find a way to make him feel better about missing his friend Plum. Recap Instead of heading inside, we meet Steve outside. He & Blue are hearing vroom vroom noises, so we have to go to investigate. We find Periwinkle, who's playing with a cardboard bus and seems to be talking to himself, although it turns out that he's actually pretending that his friend from the city, Plum, is there. Periwinkle just recently moved to the Blue's Clues neighborhood and he really misses his friend. He shows us a picture of him, he's a small, purple bird. Steve realizes with our help that Periwinkle is feeling sad and so we decide to help him out. When Periwinkle builds a city, Blue skidoos into it and after Steve tells Periwinkle what's going on, the two of them skidoo as well. In the city, we find Tractor, who needs help finding a friend. Tractor's friend told him where to look, but Tractor's not from the city and doesn't understand the directions. Fortunately, Periwinkle is from the city and so he knows just what to do. With Periwinkle's help, we track down this friend, Taxi, to a parking garage. Later on, we find Periwinkle playing games which he used to play with his friend. We found that these games don't work so well in the country, but we're able to help Periwinkle out to change them so that they work and are still just as fun. After that, Steve finds one more clue on a picnic table. After he wrote it down, he heads inside to his home & goes to the Thinking Chair. Periwinkle was outside writing a card to Plum & he puts it in Mailbox. Steve then heads inside to his home and sings the So Long Song. The episode then ends. Trivia *This is Periwinkle's second appearance on the show. *In the intro to this episode, Periwinkle appears behind the tree and rides on the tire swing of a couple of seconds. *Pictures of Freddy & Fifi hugging and a picture Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper were on this episode. *This episode starts when Steve appears behind the house. *This is the last episode for Sidetable Drawer to say "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited." *This is the only time Periwinkle skidoos with Steve and the first time he skidooed with Blue. *Periwinkle's skidoo cue is the same as Blue's skidoo cue, but it's low pitched. *This episode introduces who Periwinkle's friend, Plum looks like. *Tractor's not knowing what his friend looks like in the skidoo segment doesn't make sense. If Taxicab is his friend, then he should know what he looks like. *"Periwinkle Misses His Friend" is the second of two episodes on the video "Playtime with Periwinkle." *Plum speaks during the closing credits to this episode and his voice actor is credited. *The events of this episode are resolved in the fourth season episode "¡Un Dia Con Plum!" ("A Day with Plum!") *This is second episode where Notebook! is heard from "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!". *The make believe city that Periwinkle made is based in either New York City, Toronto, or Chicago. Goofs *Nicholas Marti Salgado is credited as Nicholas Salgado. *Courtney Taylor Burness is credited as Courtney Burness. Gallery